Juntos, olvidando el pasado, viviendo el presente, soñando el futuro
by Siiory
Summary: Amu quien ya no cree en nada x Tadase su ex novio, sufrirá inesperados cambios en su vida por una llegada tarde a una reunion, buenos o malos? volvera a amar?pasen y lean :P mal summary pero creo q es un buen fic xD es el 1ero, shugo chara y sus personajes no me pertenece. solo los que he inventado me pertenecen.
1. Capitulo 1: Introducción parte 1

Capitulo 1: Introducción parte 1.

**AMU POV:**  
Soy Amu Hinamori, una chica de 17 años. Tengo el cabello largo hasta la cintura color rosa chicle y ojos color Ámbares, la verdad no se que decir sobre mi figura, yo diría que soy intermedia, aunque mis pechos son algo… grandes. Mi personalidad es de una chica muy amable y sonriente, siempre busco como ayudar a todos con lo que puedo y digamos Bueno eso no importa. Yo soy la delegada de mi clase dado que soy una de las más listas de mi salón, generalmente recibo confesiones de amor de chicos de todas las clases y grados de la preparatoria. Intento rechazarlos de la manera menos dolorosa posible, ya que yo no quiero… que a nadie le suceda lo que a mí me sucedió…  
**FIN AMU POV**

**FLASH BACK:**

**AMU POV:**

10 de septiembre, yo tenía 15 años, físicamente era igual, aunque mis pechos un poco más pequeños y yo era un poco más baja (5 cm). Creo que era mi último año de la escuela media, yo caminaba por un pasillo del instituto con mis dos mejores amigas: Rima y Lulú. Ambas eran hermosas, Rima con su larga cabellera ondulada rubia y Lulú con cabellera amarillo limón. A las tres nos consideraban muy bonitas, siempre recibiendo cartas de amor, confesiones, regalos, etc. Pero nosotras, a excepción de Rima a quien le gustaba Nagihiko, uno de nuestros mejores amigos varones, no teníamos a nadie a quien amar. Bueno, dejando de lado las descripciones de mis amigas, volviendo a mientras íbamos caminando por el pasillo hablando. En un momento escuche la palabra: "amor" y pensé:_ siempre he oído historias sobre el amor, pero incluso, una persona como yo, también quiere… enamorarse… _ ¡De pronto un balón de futbol se estrella contra una ventana del pasillo! , Rima y Lulú iban delante de mío así que el impacto no les hiso nada, pero yo estaba un metro antes de la ventana que fue rota por el balón, al impactar, los vidrios de la ventana salieron disparados y yo por reflejo me cubrí el rostro, inmediatamente sentí un dolor en mi mano izquierda. Un vidrio me había cortado, yo estaba arrodillada en el suelo aguantando el dolor mientras mis amigas me gritaban si estaba bien, yo les respondo con una sonrisa: Estoy bien, solo me lastime un poco. Ellas me contestaron al unisonó y gritando: AMU! A NOSOTRAS NO NOS MIENTES! MIRA TU MANO! Al oír eso mire mi mano y vi como caía la sangre, las 3 quedamos en silencio cuando de pronto se escucha una voz que estaba en la ventana rota…

**FIN AMU POV.**

**TADASE POV:**

Venga chicos! Vamos a jugar al futbol!-Dije muy animado. Me llamo Tadase Tsukiyomi, tengo 17 años y estoy cursando 2° de prepa, soy rubio de ojos color rosa (si lo sé, un color muy raro), todas las chicas me aman, aunque yo no entiendo porque, en fin, yo nunca eh tenido un interés romántico con nadie, tampoco me interesa, pero me gustaría saber de qué clase de chica me enamoraría…

Empezamos a jugar unos penaltis, cuando fue mi turno de patear sin querer lance el balón para cualquier lado y se dirigía al vidrio. _Oh maldición!-_Pensé mientras corría a ver si no había ningún herido. Escuche las voces de unas chicas gritando aunque solo entendí un poco: Amu! Mira tu mano!

Al oír eso instantáneamente corrí sabiendo que alguien había sido herido y para colmo, una chica. Solo espero que no sea muy grave porque si no… me meteré en un gran lio! Entre por la ventana que había roto: _Enserio que la destroce, mi fuerza es mucha._ Pensé.

Al entrar vi a una chica dada vuelta y a otras dos frente a ella con cara de pánico, la chica que estaba en el suelo tenía un cabello muy hermoso… Largo y de color rosa, no les preste atención a sus amigas ya que vi sangre en el piso y no dude en pensar que esa sangre era de esa chica! Mientras subía por la ventana dije: Disculpa! Estas bien? En ese momento la chica se dio vuelta, sus ojos eran hermosos, color ámbares y grandes, tenia buena figura pero debido a su uniforme sabía que era de ultimo año de la escuela media, _Dos años menor. _Pensé. Ella me respondió tartamudeando y con una pequeña sonrisa: S-si, e-estoy bien, solo es un pequeño rasguño.- Al mirar su mano note que estaba lastimada! Rápidamente la levante como una princesa (_pero que estoy haciendo! Pensé.)_ y la lleve a la enfermería.

**FIN TADASE POV.**

**AMU POV:**

Me di vuelta y vi a un chico muy lindo!, rubio y ojos color rosa, _es un color extraño pero igual me gusta.-_ Pensé. Era de preparatoria, exactamente de 2° año, por su uniforme. El me pregunto si estaba bien y yo le conteste que si pero él me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo como una princesa, no pude evitar sonrojarme! Parece que él fue quien rompió la ventana y por eso me está ayudando. Me llevo a la enfermería y desinfecto mi herida y luego la vendo. No entendí porque las chicas no vinieron, parece que un profesor las atrapo y tuvieron que explicarles todo, no es que me haya molestado que no vinieran, solo que… me pongo nerviosa junto a él. –E-estoy bien, no tienes porque ayudarme, fui una tonta por no ver que se acercaba el balón- Dije con una sonrisa.

El me observo y me dio una palmada en la cabeza, dijo:-Claro que tengo que ayudarte, por haber pateado ese balón ahora estas herida. No finjas ser tan fuerte, si quieres llorar hazlo.- En ese momento yo quede atónita, no pude contener mis lagrimas y me abalance sobre él, lo abrase. No entendí porque estaba llorando, solo lo hacía. El me abraso muy fuerte, se sentía cálido y su aroma era rico.

Luego de unos minutos instantáneamente nos separamos, ambos sonreímos y desde ese momento… nos hicimos amigos, y yo me di cuenta, que el… me gustaba…  
**FIN AMU POV.**

**TADASE POV:**

Esa chica, se ve que pretende ser fuerte pero se guarda mucho sus lagrimas, cuando me abraso me tomo por sorpresa, pero la correspondí, su aroma era muy dulce y ella era cálida, también me di cuenta que sus pechos estaban pegados contra mí, me sonroje un poco, pero inmediatamente lo deje pasar. Luego de ese accidente nos hicimos más cercanos, incluso yo me había… enamorado.

**FIN TADASE POV.**

**AMU POV.**

24 de septiembre, era mi cumpleaños. Solo lo sabían mis amigas, no recuerdo habérselo mencionado a Tadase. Me había enamorado completamente de él, aunque no sé si él siente lo mismo…

Bueno en fin, les dije a mis amigas que no quería que le dijeran a nadie, ellas obedecieron y me dio cada una su regalo. Más tarde en el receso, Tadase me dijo que lo esperara en el patio así que yo iba bajando las escaleras para dirigirme al punto de encuentro acordado, solo me faltaba una escalera para bajar pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una mano me detuvo. Era tadase! El se veía agitando y sonrojado, me preguntaba por qué. El tartamudeaba y dijo: P-pensaba decírtelo en el patio pero no puedo esperar más.- No entendí de que me hablaba y de repente saco una cajita de su bolsillo, estaba envuelta en papel de regalo, las chicas le habían dicho que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Tome su regalo y lo abrí, era un colgante muy bonito! Me gusto mucho. Cuando iba a agradecerle el dijo algo que me tomo desprevenida: Amu… que piensas de que si a partir de mañana les decimos a todos que estamos saliendo juntos.- Yo inmediatamente me sonrojo y no sabía lo que estaba pasando, cuando recalcule toda la información (ahaha como un robot xD) grite: Si! Y salte a sus brazos. Este me abrazo y luego me beso, ese era mi primer beso, se sintió raro, pero bien.  
1 de diciembre, era el cumpleaños de Tadase, luego de darle su regalo le pregunte si luego quería salir conmigo pero el dijo que tenía planes familiares así que no me importo… llevábamos 3 meses mas o menos saliendo, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Al ir a casa junto a Rima, vi a Tadase junto a Lulú, estaban tomados de la mano… yo no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo así que inmediatamente corrí a su lado pero antes de que yo llegara… ellos…  
CONTINUARA...! CHANCHANCHAAAN! XD dejen reviews si les gusto mi historia *-* mas al rato subire la introduccion parte 2!


	2. Capitulo 2: introduccion parte 2

Capitulo 2: Introducción parte2

_En el capitulo anterior… Al ir a casa junto a Rima, vi a Tadase junto a Lulú, estaban tomados de la mano… yo no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo así que inmediatamente corrí a su lado pero antes de que yo llegara… ellos… _

**AMU POV:  
**ellos… se besaron…  
yo no podía creerlo, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos, rima se acercaba por detrás mío y al ver esa escena ella solamente grito: ESTUPIDOS! PERO QUE HACEN?  
En eso ellos se dieron vuelta y nos vieron, a mí llorando y a Rima extremadamente enfadada.  
Lulú se puso a llorar, era llanto de verdad puesto que yo conocía cuando ella lloraba de verdad o actuaba, inmediatamente Tadase me dijo: Lo siento Amu! Solo nos dejamos llevar! Es que fue un error, yo te quiero y lo sabes, nunca te traicionaría y Lulú tampoco…

Yo le respondí: se que lo que me dicen es verdad ya que Lulú está llorando de verdad, no está actuando, los errores los cometemos todos, los perdono.- y corrí y los abrase a ambos, Rima miraba desde atrás aun muy enojada, creo que no estaba muy convencida pero bueno yo si les creía y eso es lo que importa.

**FIN AMU POV.  
AMU POV: (si otra vez xD)**

24 de septiembre, ya había pasado un año desde que empecé a salir con Tadase, olvidamos el incidente en el cumpleaños de Tadase, como si nunca hubiera existido… desde ese momento Rima actuó muy fría con Lulú y Tadase, como si los odiara, pero a pesar de eso, todo seguía igual.  
Hoy es mi cumpleaños, todos me felicitaron, Tadase falto a clases hoy según me habían dicho, así que decidí llamarlo para ver que sucedía, luego de llamarlo él me dijo: Lo siento Amu! Me quede planeando todo para tu cumpleaños! Hoy después de clases ve a el restaurante familiar que está cerca del parque y espérame allí, vamos a celebrar solo nosotros dos.- al oír eso me sentí muy feliz, tal como el me dijo, fui a el restaurante y lo espere, lo espere durante 3 horas y el no apareció. Deje de esperar y me fui llorando a casa, le conté lo sucedido a Rima y ella me dijo algo que me arruino aun mas mi cumpleaños… ella me dijo con un tono muy triste: Amu, Siiory (Ahaha me metí en la historia LoL xD) ha visto a Tadase y a Lulú entrar a un Motel hoy, al parecer ellos tuvieron…- hubo una pausa, yo ya había entendido su indirecta pero igual me quede callada, empecé a gritar y a llorar, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, ellos, mi novio, mi mejor amiga, me habían engañado, Rima enseguida colgó y al rato se encontró en mi casa… Ella subió a mi habitación e inmediatamente me abrazo, me consoló, estuvo conmigo hasta que me dormí…

1 de octubre, 1 semana después de lo ocurrido, de el peor cumpleaños de la vida! Yo ya no podía sonreír, al menos no verdaderamente, solo sonreía honestamente cuando estaba con Rima… Al ver a Tadase o a Lulu por el pasillo inmediatamente se me borraba la sonrisa y actuaba de una manera muy fría, no lo podía evitar, en cambio ellos se veían como si no hubiera pasado nada, me ignoraban y Lulú ya no hablaba con nosotras.

Ese mismo día, Rima me dijo algo que solo empeoraba las cosas, por cuestiones de trabajo, se debería mudar a Italia mañana mismo, yo no podía creerlo, al parecer Rima tampoco puesto que ella se hecho a llorar junto a mí, no podía creerlo, cuando más la necesito se separa de mi, entiendo que no es su culpa pero… no podre confiar en nadie más, ella es la única en la que puedo confiar…

Llegado el día en el que Rima se tenía que ir, yo la fui a despedir y le dije: Estaré esperando que vuelvas! Amigas siempre seremos hasta la eternidad!- dije recitando el juramento que hicimos de niñas en preescolar. Rima me contesto:- Hasta la eternidad! De aquí a Europa! Bueno literalmente a Italia!- ambas reímos, no sabíamos cuándos nos volveríamos a ver pero despedirnos con una sonrisa era lo mejor de todo.  
**FIN AMU POV.  
FIN FLASH BACK.  
AMU POV.**

Bueno eso es todo lo que sucedió el año en el que me enamore, el año en que perdí todo, el año que hiso que ya no pudiera confiar en alguien y el año que hiso que yo no sonriera de verdad, honestamente.

Aun no he vuelto a ver a Rima, ni una carta o una llamada, nada, con respecto a Tadase y a Lulú… bueno, Lulú siguió estando en mi clase todos estos años pero solo éramos extrañas, o al menos lo fingíamos, antes ella me decía Amu-chii y yo le decía: Lu-Chii ahora solamente nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, como lo harían unos compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo. Y Tadase… no se qué sucedió con él, creo que fue a la universidad o algo así. He cambiado bastante desde ese año… tanto Físicamente como Emocionalmente, ese año yo acostumbraba llevar el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y utilizaba mucho el blanco mezclado con rosa, ahora uso generalmente el pelo suelto y a mi ropa le convino los colores rosa con negro.

Ahhhh!- dije suspirando, ya casi es el verano, pero como siempre, no me gusta mucho, me hace recordar a la primera cita que tuve con "ese" que no merece ser nombrado, fue en el festival de verano, a pesar de eso me siguen gustando mucho los festivales y voy siempre con mi hermano mayor Amoi (xD Ami ahora es Amoi *-*), el tiene la misma edad que Tadase, 19, ellos eran amigos cercanos, pero luego de lo sucedió de distanciaron. Hay lo había olvidado!- dije repentinamente- debo ir a el salón de 2°A! es la reunión de delegados, también está el hermano de "el", pero él es diferente, más amable, también es diferente físicamente, tiene el pelo azul y uno hermosos ojos zafiros, pero no es que me interese él. También tiene un "aura" diferente, me hace sentir cálida, segura y parece que junto a él puedo sonreír de verdad… P-Pero que estoy diciendo!? EL NO ES NADIE, SOLO EL HERMANO DEL IDIOTA QUE ME LASTIMO.

**FIN AMU POV.**

**IKUTO POV:**

La reunión de los delegados va a comenzar!- dije corriendo en dirección a mi aula- llegare tarde y me regañaran, y ella se reirá de mi…

Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tengo 17 años y voy en 2° de prepa, tengo un hermano mayor que siempre me molesta, Tadase-niisan (se sintió raro escribir eso xD) él tiene 19 años y ya va a la universidad. Tengo el cabello azul y unos ojos zafiros, la verdad las chicas me dicen que soy guapo y eso pero yo no les hago caso, nunca he sentido el sentimiento de "querer" a alguien, es extraño, pero alguien ha acaparado mi atención, Hinamori Amu, su cabello es hermoso y sus ojos me hechizan, solo la he visto desde lejos pero es muy bella, su sonrisa es bonita pero… no parece… sincera.

Ella es la delegada de su clase, 2°C, estamos en clases separadas según ven.  
Alfin llegue al aula!- dije emocionado. Cuando entre, vi que todos estaban centrados en otra persona que llego unos segundos antes que yo… _N-no lo puedo creer, ella ha llegado tarde también_.- pensé.


	3. Capitulo 3: Nos enamoramos

Capitulo 3: Nos enamoramos.

Ahah Hola! Aquí Siiory! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, a partir de aquí cambiare un poco la manera de contar la historia. Por cierto no olviden que cuando escribo en cursiva: _Así e_e xD. _Significa que los personajes están pensando. Saludos y dejen mas reviews! Y recomienten mi fic sino Ikuto se casara con Tadase y harán yaoi )? Ok las fujoshis de seguro no lo recomendaran xD. Bueh aquí el cap 3 del fic!. PD: si tienen un summery para ponerle a mi historia mándenmelo por MP (mensaje privado) y se los agradeceré puesto que no tengo ni idea de que poner allí xD.

_En el capitulo anterior… Al fin llegue al aula!- dije emocionado. Cuando entre, vi que todos estaban centrados en otra persona que llego unos segundos antes que yo… N-no lo puedo creer, ella ha llegado tarde también.- pensé._

**AMU POV.  
**He llegado tarde y todos me han quedado mirando… Puedo escuchar los susurros de los senpais de 3er año: Ella es muy linda.- Al parecer va en 2° año.- Tendrá novio?-

Yo odiaba cuando hacían esos comentarios, pensando que no los escuchaba pero los ignoraba. Les sonreí a todos e Inmediatamente pedí disculpas por llegar tarde, me regañaron. Mientras me regañaban vi a otra persona entrar… -_El? Enserio llego tarde? No me lo esperaba, se ve algo lindo con su cara de cansancio… P-pero que estoy pensando? Es el hermano de "ese" idiota! No puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar.-_ Al pensar eso no pude evitar sonrojarme, lo sabía porque cada vez que me sonrojaba notaba un calor en mi cara.

**FIN AMU POV.**

**IKUTO POV.**

_Al verla de frente se ve más… diferente… pero noto que en sus ojos además de ser muy hermosos, les falta… brillo. Si, BRILLO. Esperanza, algo así… la verdad ni entiendo lo que estoy pensando!-_ L-lamento a ver llegado tarde! El director me pidió… Eh-Eh… me pidió hacer un encargo y por eso llegue tarde… Hinamori me ayudo y por eso ella también llego tarde.- _Por que la metí a ella en ello? No se pero parece que no tuviera alguna excusa.- _

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**NORMAL POV.**

Amu:_ Porque me ha metido a mí en su historia? Quizás supo que no tenía ninguna excusa e intento ayudarme… creo que él no sabe lo que sucedió entre su hermano y yo, bueno es mejor así ya que si por alguna razón termino haciéndome amiga de él pero… es muy poco probable. Digo… volver a intentar confiar en alguien, es algo… difícil… pero quizás lo intente!- _

Luego de eso el entro al aula… se paró a mi lado y el encargado dejo de regañarnos y nos dijo que si no volvía a ocurrir no habría problema. Luego de eso el me miro y me dijo:- Que no piensas darme las gracias por haberte sacado de un apuro? Que agradecida que eres Hinamori.- _Este tipo ya me está empezando a sacar de quicio.- _pensé para mis adentros y le conteste:- Gracias, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda.-  
Ikuto: - A mi me pareció que si… bueno no importa, al parecer conmigo tienes una actitud diferente a la que con todos… ¿Por qué será? _Esta personalidad… desde cuando existe? Cuando estoy junto a ella me sucede esto… maldición me va a odiar si sigo asi.-._

Amu:- N-no lo se, al parecer tu me pones asi… generalmente soy amable con todos.- _Como se dio cuenta? Odio esta personalidad! _

Ikuto:- Yo? Bueno al parecer tu también me pones en esta personalidad a mi puesto que generalmente soy bastante tímido!.- _Creo que me sonroje al escuchar su comentario anterior pero por suerte logre ocultarlo… creo.-_

Amu:- Creo que te verías bastante lindo con tu actitud tímida! Jajaja- le sonrío.

Ikuto: E-eh no me digas eso… haces que me… sonroje.- _Maldición! Es muy linda no se qué hacer! Su sonrisa es tan cálida…- _pero parece que al fin sacas tu verdadera personalidad… quiero decir… la amable! Me gusta más esta que la anterior.- le dijo sonriéndole.

Amu: Gracias! Hace mucho que no tenía una charla así con alguien! Me siento feliz.

Encargado: oigan! ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO? Vallan a sentarse ahora mismo.  
Ambos le hicieron caso y se sentaron.

**FIN NORMAL POV.**

**AMU POV.**

Cuando el profesor dijo que nos sentáramos, fuimos lo más rápido posible a hacerlo… yo me senté al lado de Siiory (Aparezco otra vez muajajja/?) creo que ella es lo más cercana que tuve a una amiga en este tiempo, su actitud es un poco infantil pero siempre sabe que decirme cuando estoy deprimida, siempre anduvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, aun cuando Rima se fue. (Ahh más tierna /?)

Siiory: -Nee Amu, es cierta la historia de Ikuto-Kun? Le has ayudado? Aun cuando es hermano de Tad-  
La interrumpi inmediatamente! No quería que lo nombrara.

Amu:- no lo nombres. Decidi que haría como si no conociera a su hermano, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada… al menos frente a el… frente a Ikuto.

Siiory:- ahora le llamas sin sufijos? Parece que fueras en verdad cercana a el! Te gusta?- Rio la chica del largo cabello verde.

Amu: D-Dejate de bromear! No se si me gusta, solo ha llamado mi atención…aunque pensándolo bien… creo… que me he enamorado… pero es diferente a cuando me enamore de "el" me siento mas timida por asi decir!. Bueno ni se te ocurra decir algo sobre lo que acabo de decir si? Vamos presta atención a lo que es importante.- dije sonrojada.

Siiory:- Como tu digas Amu-chan.- dijo en un tono melódico (N/A: un tono melódico seria algo asi como cantando xD)

**FIN AMU POV.**

**IKUTO POV.  
**Me sente al lado de Kukai, mi amigo de la infancia. Vi que Hinamori se sento al lado de Siiory Asahina-san, gire la cabeza hacia Kukai y al verlo note que estaba muy atontando observando a Siiory-San (hay me estaba mirando! Qué bonito)? Aunque yo amo a Ikuto pero bueno me puse de amor a Kukai xD)

Ikuto:- Oye deberías disimular un poco más. Todo el instituto sabe que te gusta Siiory-san desde primaria (o_o mucho tiempo) pero al parecer ella no… deberías declarártele!.- dije riendo.

Kukai:- Y-ya cállate! Además tu andabas mirando a Hinamori-san más que yo a Siiory. Veo que ha llamado tu atención eh? Es extraño, el mas amado por las chicas del instituto al fin se interesa en alguien! Y todavía por la chica mas amada de los chicos del instituto.-Dijo burlonamente el deportista.

Ikuto: - Bueno ha captado mi atención! Contento? No entiendo porque soy el mas amado… pero espera… la chica mas amada? No me sorprendería, ella encerio es bella.- dije asombrada mente.

Kukai:- tu personalidad tímida solo sale cuando estas con las chicas, eso he entendido en todos estos años! Pero al parecer tu personalidad "cool" salió con Hinamori-san hoy, no lo se, quizás encerio ella te guste.- Dijo serio.

Ikuto:- Quizas… bueno no lo se… a quien engaño! Encerio me gusta!- dije serio.

Kukai:- entonces declarate! Venga vamos no seas timido!- dijo animandolo.

(N/A: me acabo de dar cuenta que este fic no tiene charas xD es que no se donde meterlos ._.!)

Ikuto:- si me llego a declarar… eso seria luego de que seamos amigos y además… tu primero te declararas a Siiory-san.- dije riendo.

Kukai:- B-Baka, cuando me anime solamente… es que ella es muy linda… no se como actuar frente a ella!

Ikuto:- cuando los veo hablar parecen unos tortolos super enamorados! Al parecer tu también le gustas a ella! Pero creo que ella es del tipo muy pero MUY timida (Si claro e_e, yo? Timida? Bueno a quien engaño con quien me gusta si lo seria xD)

Kukai:- d-dejemos de hablar de eso! Venga escucha lo que dice el encargado.

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**AMU POV.**

_Siiory a estado mirando a su izquierda por mucho tiempo… parece que estuviera mirando a Kukai-kun, bueno no me extraña… ella ha estado enamorada de el desde primaria-_ pensé riendo.

Siiory:- de que te ries?

Amu:- es que no disimulas nada! Has estado mirando por 10 minutos a Kukai-Kun y no paras! Declarate de una vez a el! Dije-

Siiory:- EHHH? DECLARARME? PERO QUE DICES AMU? ESTAS LOCA? Yo no soy como tu! Bueno aunque tu nunca te has declarado a nadie pero no importa… la única que se ha declarado a alguien fue Rima… recuerdas? A Nagi! Pero… antes de que Nagi le diera una respuesta este tuvo que mudarse luego de que sus padres de divorciaran… nunca lo volvimos a ver… bueno esos sucedió un año antes de que Rima se fuera asi que no se.

Amu:- tienes razón! Lo había olvidado! Que extraño… estar aquí sin ellos dos… seria todo diferente verdad? Pero todo sucede por una razón! Me alegro de que almenos tu estes a mi lado siio-chan

Siiory:- hace mucho tiempo que no me dices haci... desde primaria quizás? Jaja y yo te decía Amu-chii

Amu:- Si! Que nostalgia!

**FIN AMU POV.**

**NORMAL POV.**

Al terminar la junta en el aula… todos empiezan a moverse… Ikuto y Kukai ya se habían levantado y bajaron las escaleras. Amu y Siiory se levantan luego de ellos hablando y riendo. Amu dijo algo que molesto a Siiory entonces ella empezó a correr y sin darse cuenta ella estaba detrás de las escaleras. Al dar otro paso ella resbalo y…

CONTINURA xD CHANCHANCHAAAAAN )? Es mi primer fic y ya voy por el cap3! No sean duros conmigo xD dejen reviews


	4. Capitulo 4: Acercándonos mas

Capitulo 4: Acercándonos más.

**Holaaa! Aquí Siiory! Como andan?¿ bueno primero agradesco por sus reviews n.n sobretodo a melsel-chan que siempre expresa su opinión sin mentirme (encerio que es muy honesta, demasiado diría yo) en un capitulo aparecerá un personaje que girara la trama de la historia de Siiory y Kukai :3 aunque no la girara del todo )? Ayudara en su relación)? Ahh ya me maree xD esperen a que suba "ese" capitulo y ya verán! Sobretodo melsel-chan que me conoce en la vida real xD no me mates porfas :C okeyyy ya empiezo con el cap! PD: shugo chara no es mi propiedad asi que no me jodan)?**

_En el capitulo anterior…__ Amu dijo algo que molesto a Siiory entonces ella empezó a correr y sin darse cuenta ella estaba detrás de las escaleras. Al dar otro paso ella resbalo y…_

**NORMAL POV.**

Al dar otro paso ella resbalo y se dio cuenta que iba a caer. Se preparo para el impacto, al caer le dolió un poco… menos de lo que creía, luego sintió que había algo mas debajo de ella… era Ikuto… había amortiguado su caída.

**FLASH BACK.**

Ikuto: Venga vámonos kukai!- dijo irritado puesto que kukai no dejaba de atormentarlo con Hinamori y bueno él le seguía el juego atormentándolo con Siiory-san

Kukai: está bien ya nos vamos. Mira las chicas vienen detrás nuestro! Están muy energéticas parece… más bien Siiory parece un tanto enfadada y Hinamori-san muy chistosa, creo que le ha gastado una broma. Si sigue corriendo sin mirar caerá por las escaleras-Dijo riendo.

Ikuto: _Parece que no se ha percatado de la escalera…- _Pensó el chico muy distraído.

Kukai: Ikuto! ELLA VA A CAER! REACCIONA!

Ikuto: Maldición! Tienes razón!-

Siiory: Amu cuidado! El escalón!

Amu: Eh? Mierda…-_esto me va a doler! Que descuidada que soy!- _Dijo la chica cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

En ese momento Ikuto corrió ágilmente como un gato para atrapar a la chica…

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

**AMU POV.**

Amu: Auchhh!- dije con dolor.- _Aunque ahora que lo pienso dolió menos de lo que espere… p-pero… que es esto… e-estoy arriba de algo… ¿o de alguien? Si de alguien! Pero quien…_

En ese momento gire mi cabeza y vi a Ikuto tumbado debajo de mi.  
Ikuto: eso si que estuvo cerca! Me ha dolido un poco pero no importa… si que causas problemas a la gente eh niña?

Amu: NO ME LLAMES NIÑA! TENGO TU MISMA EDAD, PERO ERES IDIOTA? PORQUE ME HAS SALVADO? NO VES QUE PUDISTES HABERTE LASTIMADO! BAKA BAKA BAKA (baka baka baka okno# sigamos xD)

Ikuto: Eso es lo único que me diras? Y eso que acabo de salvarte! Que agradecida que eres!- _es divertido molestarla y ver sus diferentes expresiones-. Pensé._

Amu: P-pero ya cállate! G-gracias por salvarme… enserio…- _le dije con una sonrisa muy grande… creo que nunca he sonreído asi frente a él, solo frente a Siiory. Ahora que me pongo a pensar… creo… que estoy s-sonrojada! _

Ikuto: _puedo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… eso hace que yo también lo haga, ahaha es que es muy linda y tierna! Como una niña pequeña! Jajaja.- pensé_

Ikuto: Te ves muy linda sonriendo, deberías hacerlo más seguido pero pareces una niña ´pequeña! Es gracioso!.

Amu: Tschh.. ya cállate, quisiera ver tu personalidad tímida mas!- _Ese maldito me ha hecho sonrojar! Lo matare!. Aunque estoy agradecida por lo que iso... veré como agradecerle… pero mañana empieza el verano asi que no se si podre… bueno luego veré._

Ikuto: N-No me digas eso… tampoco con esa cara… haces… que m-me S-sonroje…

Amu: Ja! Y yo pensé que era yo la que se sonrojaba! Terminastes siendo tu el sonrojadito eheh.

Ikuto: Ya! N-no me molestes… mi personalidad es asi y punto. Bueno cambiando de tema… m-mañana q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q…- _Diablos no puedo!_

Amu: Mañana que? Venga dilo!

Ikuto: _lo diré de una! 3…2…1…- _MAÑANA QUIERES IR AL FESTIVAL DE VERANO CONMIGO?!- _Al fin lo dije… uff me quite un peso de encima… pero… QUE MIERDA ACABO DE HACER?!_

Amu: Me gustaría pero… todos los años voy con mi hermano, Amoi-niisan (Recuerden que Ami ahora es Amoi y es mayor que Amu)

Ikuto: bueno no importa! Pero haber como me agradeces que te halla salvado eh!

Amu: mmmm como agradecerte… Ya se!

**FIN AMU POV.  
NORMAL POV.**

Amu para agradecerle se acerco a Ikuto y le dio un beso en la mejilla… ambos se sonrojaron pero habían olvidado algo… sus amigos…

Siiory: Mjjmmm!- Dijo con una tos finjida. Pero se han olvidado de que estamos aquí?

Kukai: Si parece que si… están en su mundo de enamoraditos jajaja- dijo riendo.

Siiory: eso creo Kukai!- Ambos rieron.

Ikuto: C-Callense! Miren que nosotros no somos los únicos apartados en "nuestro mundo" como le dicen ustedes!

Kukai y Siiory: De que hablas? Dijeron al Unisonó.

Amu: T-Tiene razón! Ustedes andan mas apartados que nosotros!

Kukai: P-Pero que dices Hinamori-san? Dejate de decir bromas… dijo sonrojado.

Siiory: S-Si tienes razón amu! Ya cállate!- ella se sonrojo aun mas.

Amu: bueno bueno dejemos de pelear y vámonos a casa! A partir de hoy es verano! Nos vemos después de vacaciones chicos!

Siiory: esta bien… Nos vemos Ikuto-Kun y … Kukai-Kun.- dijo melódicamente intentando hacerlo sonrojar y parece que lo consiguió.

Ikuto: Nos vemos luego de las vacaciones! Venga vamos kukai.- quien aun sigue sonrojado.

Kukai: S-Si vámonos, Adios Hinamori-San y… Siiory-Chan- Dijo melódicamente también (xD)

Amu e Ikuto: Que tontos…. -_-"

Siiory y Kukai: A quien llaman tontos!?

Amu: vale vale vámonos.

Los cuatro se despidieron llendo cada uno por su lado… Siiory vivía al lado de Amu asi que siguieron caminando juntas pero Ikuto y Kukai vivian en la otra dirección, también uno al lado del otro.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: El festival de verano! Encuentros inesperados?

**AQUÍ SIIORY! Bueno que tal les pareció este cap? Esta vez he puesto por adelantado un poco de que tratara el prox cap. Obvio que resumido para dejarlos con la intriga )? De seguro piensan que se encontrara con _ o con _ pero no lo se! Muajajjajaj )? Okya# sucederán cosas inesperadas :3 por eso el nombre del cap 5 será: Sucesos inesperados.**

**Dejen reviews y díganme que tal mi fic! N.n es mi primer fic asi que no sean muy duros con migo! Sobre todo Melsel-chan ****-.-" ****Tu me tienes entre la espada y la pared!**

**Bueno adiós! xD** **PD: creo que este es el cap mas corto que he escrito hasta ahora! Bueno no importa xD**


	5. Capitulo 5: Sucesos inesperados parte 1

Capitulo 5: Sucesos inesperados.

**Aquí Siio-Chan :3 les dejo el capítulo 5 de mi fic c: por una razón estoy feliz ya que estoy de vacaciones… bueno solo 1 semana xD al terminar el cap dejen reviews TwT por lo menos 2 porq ya sé que Melsel-chan me dejara un review porq yo la quiero tanto )?**

_En el capitulo anterior… Los cuatro se despidieron yendo cada uno por su lado… Siiory vivía al lado de Amu así que siguieron caminando juntas pero Ikuto y Kukai Vivian en la otra dirección, también uno al lado del otro._

**AMU POV.**

Al fin verano… hoy ire al festival de verano con Amoi-Niisan! Estoy muy emocionada porque raramente lo veo si no es por una festividad!

Amoi: Amu te pusistes tu kimono? Quieres que te ayude o puedes sola?- Dijo riendo.

Amu: No es necesario que me ayudes! Ya no soy tan pequeña… además ya me lo he puesto.

Amoi: El año pasado me pedistes que te lo atara puesto que te gustaba que tu Onissan lo hiciera!, bueno dejémonos de pelear y vamos al festival!.

Amu: Siii!-dije emocionada.

**FIN AMU POV.  
NORMAL POV.**

Amu bajo de su habitación con el kimono ya puesto, se veía muy hermosa! Su kimono era color rosa y amarillo, corto por sus muslos y tenia mangas largas con flores en ellas… **(****N/A si quieren ver el kimono de Amu visiten mi perfil que allí está la dirección de mi facebook que tiene las fotos! En mi perfil de aqui dice todo xD)**

Era la primera vez que usaba ese kimono ya que su tia se lo había regalado luego de llegar del extranjero, el kimono hacia que resaltaran sus pechos pero a ella no le importo demasiado.

**FIN NORMAL POV.**

**AMOI POV.**

Amu bajo por las escaleras y se veía muy linda… no puedo creer en lo que se ha convertido mi pequeña hermana, a la que siempre he protegido, ahora es toda una mujer….

Amoi: Te ves bien amu! Acaso quieres que los chicos se fijen en ti?- dije riendo.

Amu: Jmmm, no molestes Amoi-niisan! Además a mi no me gus-. De repente no dijo ninguna palabra más.

Amoi: a ti no te qué? Deberías hablar más fluido Amu.- noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**FIN AMOI POV.  
AMU POV.**

_Maldición… no le puedo decir a Amoi-niisan que me gusta alguien… sobretodo Ikuto, el hermano del idiota que me lastimo. Amoi-niisan nunca lo permitiría._

Amu: Emmmm, no importa! Venga vámonos! El festival está por comenzar! Y no olvides que este año iremos con Siiory, la veremos allí.

Amoi: Jmmm, te ves sospechosa… bueno no importa, no tiene caso discutir contigo, asi que veremos a Siiory allí he? Quiero ver que tanto ha crecido, la última vez que la vi fue cuando tú estabas en primaria creo.

Amu: más vale que no te estés imaginando cosas raras niisan!, Siiory ha cambiado mucho sabes! aunque…. Solo físicamente- dije riendo.

Amoi: asi que sigue teniendo esa personalidad infantil de siempre? Será gracioso verla con un kimono de niña.

Amu: Si claro… de niña…- Dije riendo.

Amoi: a que te refieres con eso? Amu que me escondes? Dime venga!

Amu: no importa, lo veras cuando mires a Siiory al rato.

Amoi: Esta bien… *suspiro* nos vamos?

Amu: Si!

**FIN AMU POV.**

**IKUTO POV.**

**(N/A: que creían que nuestro sexy Ikuto no iba a aparecer? :siclaro: xD)**

Verano… yo que tenía pensado levantarme tarde pero una molesta llamada me despierta diciendo que me pasaría a buscar para ir al festival de verano…

**FLASH BACK.**

Ikuto: *durmiendo*

De pronto ringtone salvaje suena a todo volumen: i'm sexist and i know it (8) **(o como sea xD)**

Ikuto: ese tono… KUKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – grita maldiciendo el ringtone que su amigo había configurado para que sonara cada vez que el llamara.

Ikuto: porque me llamas a estas horas? Explícate kukai!

Kukai:A ESTAS HORAS!? SON LAS 3 DE LA TARDE! VENGA LEVANTATE Y ARREGLATE QUE IREMOS CON LOS DE LA CLASE AL FESTIVAL DE VERANO.

Ikuto: Eh?- pero su amigo ya había colgado.

Ikuto: ese idiota… bueno ahora tendre que levantarme… no tiene caso discutir con Kukai

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Ikuto: Bueno ahora a esperar a que lleguen los chicos.- dije molesto y cansado

Tadase: A dónde vas Ikuto? (N/A hermano salvaje aparece)?)

Ikuto: Tadase-niisan(N/A encerio suena raro escribir eso xD) *suspiro* voy al festival de verano con unos chicos de mi clase.- dije sin ganas.

Tadase: Kukai te ha obligado a ir verdad?.- dijo riendo.

Ikuto: Ese idiota… todavía configuro mi móvil para que una canción verdaderamente molesta sonara cada vez que el llamara.- dije molesto.

Kukai salvaje aparece ()? N/A Okey no saquen el salvaje xD)

Kukai: a quien llamas idiota? Idiota tu que no sabes utilizar un móvil.-

Ikuto: al menos toca antes de entrar y además yo nunca tuve interés en un móvil.- dije sonando lo mas enfadado que pude.

Tadase: vamos vamos no peleen ya están grandecitos!

Kukai: Tadase-niisan (n/a encerio tadase-koi? Estoy quedando loca).- dijo kukai lanzándose a sus brazos.

Ikuto: Siempre que vez a mi nii-san te pones asi… pareces gay kukai.- dije bromeando.

Kukai: algún dia robare a Tadase-niisan para que sea mi compañero de futbol!.- dijo soñando.

Tadase: Kukai…- dijo con la típica gotita estilo anime.- porque no haces que Ikuto sea tu compañero? Después de todo son amigos de la infancia.

Kukai: sabes que ha ikuto no le gusta el futbol, esta muy feliz con su música.- dijo sollozando.

Ikuto: no es mi problema que no me guste el futbol, prefiero tocar mi violin y listo.- dije serio.

Kukai: lo sé! Y no sé porque eres mi amigo pero lo eres y listo.- dijo sonriendo y levantando su pulgar.

Ikuto: de verdad… eres un tonto.- dije sonriendo.

Kukai: Si! Lo se.- dijo sin dejar de sonreir

Tadase: ustedes no tienen remedio… venga váyanse que yo tengo que hacer unas cosas sino iría con ustedes.

Ikuto y Kukai: Sii!.- dijieron al unisonó.

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**NORMAL POV.**

Ambos amigos salieron y afuera los esperaban otros chicos de su clase (N/A los llamare a, b y c xD)

A: Se han demorado!

C: venga vámonos

B: Festival, festival.- decía cantando… era el más animado.

Kukai e Ikuto: Sii!

**FIN NORMAL POV.**

**SIIORY POV. (**N/A creo que es la primera vez que hago un Siiory pov xD)

Me tengo que aprontar! Maldición llegare tarde al festival.- dije corriendo de un lado a otro.

Mamá de siiory: Siio-chan te pondrás el kimono que te regalo Amu-chan verdad? Esta muy lindo y es muy generosa al habértelo regalado.

Siiory: Si! Me lo regalo porque su tia le trajo 2 y le dijo que uno seria para una amiga y me lo regalo a mí puesto que mis colores favoritos son el azul y el verde, combinando con mi color de pelo y ojos.- dije riendo.

Mamá: Es igual al de amu verdad? Los colores del de ella combinan con su color de ojos y cabello al igual que el tuyo, es extraño-dijo mi madre riendo.

Siiory: Mamá ayudame a atarme la parte de atrás (N/A no sé cómo se llama el liston largo y grande de atrás de los kimonos! Gomene!)

Mamá: Voy!

Siiory bajo de las escaleras y se vio en el espejo… el kimono la hacía ver más adulta, claro, sin demostrar su actitud infantil de a veces. Se le notaba su figura que era similar a la de Amu solo que Siiory era un poco más alta pero todo lo otro era igual… largo del cabello, talla, calzado, y… pechos.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse… alguien toco el timbre de la puerta… esa persona era…

**CONTINUARA… MUAJAJJAA )? LES DEJO CON LA INTRIGA DE SABER QUIEN ES :3 DEJEN REVIEWS! YA OS DIJE QUE POR LO MENOS QUERIA 2 REVIEWS SINO NO SEGUIA EL FIC )? NAH MENTIRA PERO PONGAN REVIEWS SINO ME SIENTO TRISTE T_T creo que hoy subiré la parte 2 de este cap :3 puesto que es muy largo xD si quieren en sus reviews pongan quien creen que será el que toco al timbre de la puerta de siiory. PD: en mi perfil esta mi facebook y allí hay fotos de cómo sería el kimono de amu (el de siiory es igual asi que imagínenselo azul y el lazo verde) tambien hay imágenes de cómo sería Amu y Siiory, ire actualizando fotos nuevas a medida que aparezcan personajes nuevos (algo parecidos) y puede que sean personajes de otros animes pero con el nombre cambiado xD y por sierto… todos sabemos como son ikuto, tadase y kukai asi que no hay necesidad de fotos!.**

**BYE BYE SIIORY SE RETIRA! MATANE!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Sucesos inesperados part 2

Capitulo 6: Sucesos inesperados part 2

**AQUÍ SIIORY!LES GUSTO EL CAP 5? ESTE SERA EL CAP 6 PERO SERIA LA CONTINUACION DEL CAP 5 :3 ME DEJARON 1 SOLO REVIEW e_e MALA GENTEEE! SOLO MELSEL-CHAN FUE LA PERSONA AMABLE QUE DEJO UN REVIEW TwT mala gente xD bueno ahora veremos quien fue que toco la puerta de Siiory! PD: shugo chara ni sus personajes me perteneces n.n solo algunos que he inventado yo PD2: como saben algunos personajes son de otro anime u videojuegos pero les cambie el nombre u los deje igual, no me pertenecen xD.**

_En el capitulo anterior… Cuando estaba a punto de irse… alguien toco el timbre de la puerta… esa persona era…_

**SIIORY POV.**

Q-Que haces aquí!?- dije asombrada.

xxx)?: Vengo de visita Primita.- dijo sonriendo  
Siiory: Melysel!(N/A: melsel-chan lo prometido es deuda, ya que me has dado tantos reviews apareces en la historia xD apuesto a que no te la esperabas e_e) Te extrañe mucho! Mira cómo has cambiado! No te he visto desde hace como 3 años!.- dije abrazándola.

Melysel: Seh n.n

_Melysel es mi prima, es un año menor que yo pero eso no cambia que somos muy unidas! Ella vive en otra ciudad por lo que no la veo mucho.- _pensé sollozando.

**FIN SIIORY POV**

**NORMAL POV.**

Como ya dijo Siiory anteriormente, Melysel es su prima…Tiene 16 años, cabello largo pasando la cintura plateado-gris (N/A si ya se aquí nadie tiene pelo corto xD veré si agrego a otro personaje pero con pelo corto) y ojos azules. Para ser un año menor que Siiory tenía un poco mas de pechos. (N/A otra vez xD se veria como Tomoyo Sakagami de Clannad :3) Su personalidad es extraña, odia ayudar en las tareas del hogar, o sea como cocinar, limpiar, etc. Tambien como que es algo extraña, bastante infantil, casi como Siiory. Según ella tiene novio (N/A :siclaro: piensan que les pondré a tomoya como novio? NoNoNo tomoya es de nagisa )?) Se llama Yuuki Oojima, nunca se le ha visto pero según Melysel es castaño de ojos violetas.

Melysel venia puesta con un kimono y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta… (**IMPORTANTE N/A: EN MI PERFIL ESTA MI FB, ALLI HAY UN ALBUM DE FOTOS LLAMADO FIC: JUNTOS… BLA BLA BLA. ALLI HAY FOTOS DE CÓMO SERIAN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y SUS RESPECTIVAS ROPAS! IRE ACTUALIZANDO LAS FOTOS A MEDIDA QUE VALLAN APARECIENDO PERSONAJES NUEVOS).**

**FIN POV NORMAL.**

**SIIORY POV.**

Siiory: Vienes a quedarte Melysel?- dije entusiasmada.

Melysel: Me quedare solo 2 dias es que con la prepa y todo.

Siiory: pero si es verano!

Melysel: SI pero… tengo clases de recuperación.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Siiory: sigues sin ser muy lista verdad?*modo chibi on*.- dije riendo

Melysel: *hace puchero y pone cara chibi* Bueno, es que es muuuuy aburrido!

Siiory: Es sierto pero almenos en los recesos es divertido.

Melysel: Si tienes razón!

Siiory: tienes puesta la yukata (N/A es el kimono, le dire de las 2 formas en el fic) vienes conmigo al festival?

Melysel: SI! Tenía pensado hacerlo!

Siiory: Tus pechos no se resaltan nada con tu kimono.- dije pinchándole un pecho.

Melysel: no tenía pensado que se resaltaran, no como a ti.- dijo también pinchándome un pecho y riendo.

Siiory: *infla los cachetes y se pone chibi* no me molestes!  
Melysel: bueno bueno… vamos al festival?  
Siiory: Si! Quizás nos encontremos a Amu y a Amoi-oniisan en el camino!

Melysel: Amu y Amoi tambien van!? *modo chibi saltando de un lado a otro riendo*

Siiory: Si n.n

Ambas salimos de casa rumbo al festival y nos encontramos con Amu y Amoi-oniisan

**FIN SIIORY POV**

**AMU POV.**

Salimos de casa y nos dirijimos rumbo al festival.

_La casa de Siiory esta a 2 cuadras asi que quizás nos la encontremos en el camino, solo si ella no salió mas temprano… Si como no, de seguro ella llega tarde como siempre. _Pense riendo.

Amoi: Que te da tanta risa Amu? Tengo monos en la cara o que?

Amu: jajaja Amoi-niisan no es eso, es que pensé algo gracioso.

Amoi: jmmm, ya veo… estamos por llegar a lo de Siiory verdad?

Amu: Si! n.n- dije sonriendo

Estabamos a dos casas de lo de Siiory, cuando la vimos salir a ella y a… espera ella es…

Amu: Melysel-chan!-grite

Melysel: Amu! Ha pasado un tiempo!

Amu: Siii! Te extrañe

Amoi: Y ella es…- dijo mi oniisan confundido

Amu: Es Melysel, la prima de Siiory.

AMoi: ahhh ya recuerdo! Se quedo a dormir hace unos años en casa verdad?

Amu: exacto!

Melysel: Tu eres Amoi verdad? Si que has crecido!  
Amoi: Oye… que no he crecido tanto -_-

Melysel y yo reimos.

Amu: y Siiory donde esta?

Melysel: ya viene es que se olvido el móvil dentro!

AMoi: que no se tarde! Que me aburro aquí.- dijo bromeando

Amu: no espero para verla con el yukata que le regale.- dije riendo

Melysel: ahora que te veo bien… sus yukatas son iguales o_o solo que con colores distintos!

Amoi: I-iguales?.- dijo mi oniisan asustado

Amu: Si… iguales.- dije con una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro- enserio pensaste que Siiory se pondría una yukata aniñada? Esa ya no es una niña, te lo he dicho, al menos físicamente.

Amoi: a veces me das miedo hermanita TwT *llora estilo anime*  
Siiory: Perdon por la tardanza! No encontraba mi móvil y mi madre me retuvo un rato!  
**FIN AMU POV  
AMOI POV.**

Estábamos hablando con Amu y con Melysel sobre Siiory… mi hermanita a veces me da miedo. En un momento aparece Siiory… llevaba puesto el mismo yukata que Amu pero solo tenía los colores diferentes, no me preocupe mucho en cómo le quedaba a Amu pero viendo a Siiory esta… hermosa o_o

La niña que vi en primaria había crecido y se había convertido en toda una señorita (N/A a.a gracias gracias )?)

Amu: Siiory te has tardado!  
Melysel: Si Amu tiene razón *haciendo puchero modo chibi*  
Siiory: Y ustedes creen que yo quería demorarme *llora estilo anime* mi madre se quedo hablándome diciendo que tenga cuidado y bla bla bla, no tiene confianza en mi TwT *sigue llorando*  
Amu: bueno es que tu eres la mas despistada de todas.- dijo riendo.

Amoi: No se que hablas tu, eres igual de despistada que ella!.- dije bromeando

Siiory: Amoi-oniisan! Ha pasado un tiempo! No te vi allí!.- *abrazando fuertemente*

Melysel: *susurra a Amu* no mira ni cuando camina.- ambas rieron.

Amoi: *sonrojado* _me esta restregando los pechos… acaso no piensa cuando hace algo?.-_pense

Siiory: hm? Amoi-oniisan estas bien? Noto tu cara roja o_o

Amoi: N-no es nada! Vamos al festival.- dije mientras caminaba… la verdad Siiory había cambiado y estaba bastante diferente, pero su personalidad… sigue siendo la misma -_-"

Amu: *me susurra ami* te dije que estaba cambiada… no te vayas a enamorar!  
Amoi: *grita* EHH? De que hablas amu?  
Melysel y Siiory me miraron sorprendidas mientras Amu reia

Amoi: *susurra* no puedo enamorarme de una chica menor que yo! No soy como ya sabes quien!  
Amu: Hmppp *inflando cachetes* no lo nombres ni te compares con el! Tu eres mucho mejor!  
Siiory salta por la espalda de Amoi y se le sube a caballito!

Amoi: S-Siiory que haces?  
Siiory: llévame a caballito!

Amoi: *suspiro* encerio… sigues siendo una niña o que? *susurra por lo bajo* tampoco te resfreges tan cerca de mi…

Siiory: *haciendo puchero* dijistes algo además de eso?

Amo: N-No nada!

Melysel: Se han olvidado de Melysel TwT *llora estilo anime*  
Amu: y de mi tambien!.- ambas rieron

**FIN AMOI POV.**

**MELYSEL POV (N/A melysel pov yeyy!)  
**Estabamos caminando rumbo al festival… Siiory estaba a caballito arriba de Amoi, noto que Amoi esta sonrojado, creo que ver a la niña que conoció mientras ella estaba en primaria y luego cuando esta en Prepa, se le acerca y le resfrega sus pechos… eso causaría ese efecto en cualquiera-rei

Amu: de que te ries?

Le conte lo que estaba pensando y Amu me dijo algo muy interesante.

Amu: No te preocupes, A Siiory no le gusta mi niisan ni nada de eso, además ella ya tiene a alguien que le gusta- me dijo sonriendo

Melysel: Ummm.. ya veo! Y quien será?

Amu: no te dire.- dijo melódicamente.

Melysel: *infla los cachetes* y a ti? Tienes a alguien que te guste?

Amu: N-No, la verdad que no.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado pero note que estaba un poco sonrojada.

**Bueno lo dejare por aquí xD sin suspenso al final porque ando vaga!  
Hikari: Vamos vamos tu puedes Siiory-chan! Debes ser siempre positiva!**

**Hana: Si no sonríes no serás capaz de hacer lo que en verdad deseas.**

**Yo: Ufff…*suspiro* chicas sus personalidades enserio son diferentes no puedo esperar a que salga Aoi para ver si algo cambiara.**

**Hana: presiento que nada cambiara Siiory-chan.- dijo sonrojada la pequeña chara.**

**Hikari: es muy difícil cambiar y seguir siendo positiva! Quiero que todo siga igual asi podemos seguir sonriendo y haciendo lo que mas nos gusta!.- dijo mi otra chara volando de un lado a otro**

**Yo: Si tienen razón chicas… ha no las presente! Ellas son mis charas! Hikari y Hana… tengo otra pero aun no ha nacido o algo asi xD la 3era se llama Aoi**

**Hana y Hikari: Dejen reviews! Y gracias por leer!  
Yo: Matane!**


	7. Capitulo 7: sucesos inesperados part 3

Capitulo 7: sucesos inesperados part 3

**n.n AQUÍ SIIORY! Hikari: Y Hikari! Hana: Tambien Hana… Yo: Tambien esta Aoi que les dice Hola! Buena ella no quiere salir de su huevo ._." nunca quiere e_e antisocial xD nah mentira! Bueno como ya verán este es el capitulo 7 c: Hikari: Gracias a: Meicki por tu review!  
Hana: Tomamos en cuenta tu opinión y quizás sí, tu "deseo" sea cumplido. Pero antes debes…**

**Yo: DEJAR REVIEWS EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS!**

**Hikari y Hana: Ay… ya se enfado!**

**Hikari y Hana: mientras Siiory-chan sigue insultando lean el cap 7 que les preparamos c: PD: dejen mas reviews!**

_En el capitulo anterior…Amu: N-No, la verdad que no.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado pero note que estaba un poco sonrojada._

**SIIORY POV.**

_Hace mucho que no subía a caballito de Amoi-oniisan… pero no lo malentiendan! El no me gusta ni nada n.n-_

Siiory: Amoi-oniisan ya me puedes bajar- le sonreí

Amoi: S-Si.- me baja de su espalda

Amu: Ya casi llegamos!

Melysel: *con estrellas en los ojos* lo veo lo veo!

Siiory: *emocionada* hace mucho que no venía a un festival!

Amoi: entonces a disfrutarlo se ha dicho verdad?.- me sonrió

Siiory, Amu y Melysel: Sii!

Amoi: por cierto Siiory… te has hecho un poco más pesada.- dijo riendo.

Siiory: *infla cachetes* mooo Amoi-oniisan!

Amu: no la molestes Amoi-niisan

Melysel: todos sabemos que ya que Siiory no para de comer es normal que suba de peso.- los tres rieron menos yo*

Amu: Aunque es extraño… eso que come más que todas nosotras juntas y no engorda!

Siiory: como joden! Amu y Melysel comen mucho más que yo! Verdad Amoi-oniisan?

Amoi: Pues en eso tienes razón… con todo lo que come Amu en casa.- todos reímos menos Amu

Amu: Ahhh! Ya no molesten y vámonos al festival.- dijo apurando el paso.

**FIN SIIORY POV**

**IKUTO POV. (n/a luego de tanto tiempo nuestro sexy neko aparece /?)**

_Llegamos al festival y estaba repleto de gente! Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a uno…pensaba.-_ quizás nos encontremos con alguien del instituto.- pensé pero al parecer lo dije en voz alta.-

Kukai: Sep tienes razón! Quizás "Ellas" vengan.- dijo sonrojado

Ikuto: A ti ni te interesa que venga Hinamori, tu solo quieres ver a Siiory-san e_e.- dije burlon.

Kukai: y tu quieres ver a Hinamori-san cueste lo que cueste.- me saco la lengua burlon.

C: de quienes hablan? (**N/A recuerden** **que fueron al festival con 3 chicos mas a,b y c xD)**

A: siguen hablando de esas tales "Hinamori" y "Siiory".

B: Son unas chicas de la clase 2°C

C: mmm ya veo! Pero estamos en clases separadas!

A: NOMEDIGAS! Si nosotros estamos en la 2B y ellas en la 2C.

Kukai: e-encerio chicos no molesten!  
Ikuto: S-son unas conocidas de la infancia.- dije sonrojado mirando a otro lado.

Kukai: s-si!.- el tambien estaba sonrojado, incluso mas que yo creo.

B: Bueno dejemos los problemas amorosos… espera un momento… *RECALCULANDO*  
B: Hinamori… Hinamori… HINAMORI AMU!

A,C,Kukai,Ikuto: EHHHH?

B: HINAMORI AMU LA CHICA MAS SEXY Y LINDA DE TODA LA PREPA! Y SIIORY ASAHINA! SU MEJOR AMIGA! EL DUO INSEPARABLE (**N/A okey._.").- **dijo gritando.

A: Ahora recuerdo! Tienes razón!

C: S-son conocidos de la infancia?.- dijo asombrado.

Ikuto y Kukai: Algo así.-dijimos al unisonó con una gota estilo anime en nuestra cabeza.

A,B y C: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-dijieron gritando

Ikuto: ya ya cálmense, vamos a los juegos vale?.- dije suspirando

Kukai: Venga vamos! A disfrutar.- dijo levantando su pulgar.

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**NORMAL POV.**

Las chicas y Amoi iban entrando al festival cuando de pronto se escucha un grito: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-

Amu: Q-que mierda!?

Siiory: P-pero que sucedió?

Amoi: creo que solo fue un grito de sorpresa.

Melysel: Espero…

Amu: n-no me agradan las cosas de m-miedo y lo saben!

Siiory: A-A mi tampoco.- *dijo llorando estilo anime*

Melysel: No es nada de seguro solo se sorprendieron por algo.- _espero que no sea un fantasma, que no sea un fantasma….-_penso.

Amoi: Bueno a donde vamos primero?

Amu: Yo ire a comprar unos taiyakis (N/A o como se escriban) de que sabores los quieren? El mio será de chocolate!

Siiory: El mio igual!

Amoi: Quiero uno de frutilla

Melysel: Amoi que varonil uno de frutilla o_o- le dijo bromeando. Yo uno de vainilla! (**N/A no me golpees Melsel-chan tenía que poner sabores distintos xD**)

Amoi: Ya cállate Melysel e_e

Melysel: Ok u_u

Amu: Voy a comprarlos ya vengo!

Todos: Haiii!

Siiory: Yo ire a por las bebidas si?

Todos: Haiii! (**N/A Lol**)

**FIN POV NORMAL.**

**IKUTO POV.**

Ikuto: Ire a comprar Taiyakis, quieren? Yo elegiré el de chocolate

A: yo si! uno de vanilla

C: Comprame uno de frutilla

Ikuto: y tu Kukai?

Kukai: uno de chocolate! Yo ire a por las bebidas asi que te acompaño hasta el puesto y luego sigo mi camino!

Ikuto: Okeyyy.- dije feliz.

Íbamos caminando a comprar las cosas cuando siento que algo me pecha por detrás.

**FIN IKUTO POV**

**AMU POV**

Estaba yendo a la fila para comprar taiyakis. No estaba mirando a delante y me peche con algo, creo que más bien con alguien…

Amu: L-Lo siento no me fije por donde iba!.- dije levantando la mirada y un apuesto chico peliazul me extendia la mano para ayudarme.

Ikuto: N-no hay problema… Hinamori si que eres torpe.- me dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojado.

Amu: *enfadada* ya te he pedido disculpas o no!?

Kukai: Venga venga no peleen, recién se ven y ya están riñendo.

Ikuto: *suspiro* Bueno, venga tomaras mi mano para que te ayude a levantarte o qué?

Amu: *tomando su mano* Gracias…- dije sonrojada.

Kukai: Bueno has venido sola Hinamori-san?.- dijo intrigado y un poco sonrojado

Amu: He venido con mi hermano, Melysel que es la prima de Siiory… y como si fuera obvio también vino Siiory.- dije sonriéndolo de una manera picara.

Kukai: *sonrojado* B-bueno y d-donde esta?

Amu: Fue a comprar las bebidas! Ve y ayúdala, se un caballero.- dije mirando a Ikuto enfadada y sonrojada.

Kukai: V-vale los dejo.- se fue-

Ikuto: Ey… que me miras tanto? Ya se que soy guapo pero no es para tanto.- dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

Amu: solo estoy observándote porque veo que no me dejas de mirar desde que me tropeze con tigo.- dije enfadada y sonrojada.

**FIN AMU POV**

**IKUTO POV.**

_E-está muy linda… ese kimono le queda como anillo al dedo, y eso que nunca me interese mucho en la vestimenta…_

Ikuto: Bueno tu qué crees? Andas con esa yukata tan linda, y te ves muy provocativa.- dije sonriendo provocando que ella se sonrojara, la verdad creo que yo tambien estaba un poco sonrojado pero lo logre esconder bien, o eso creo.

Amu: B-bueno no es mi problema ser tan linda y sexy.- dijo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

Ikuto: Ajam… bueno vienes a comprar los taiyakis?

Amu: Si! me he ofrecido para venir yo y Siiory fue a comprar las bebidas, como ya abras escuchado.- dijo con una sonrisa y con sus grandes ojos ambares_, creo que ahora…. No sé cómo explicarlo pero… su mirada y su sonrisa, tienen más… brillo, me da una sensación de calidez cada vez que sonríe.- _pensé._ P-pero que cosas tan raras ando pensando? Me puse re sentimental, este no soy yo._

Ikuto: Oye… te noto algo diferente… tus ojos y tu sonrisa se ven más sinceros… como si hubieran vuelto a vivir.

Amu: Que cosas tan raras dices? Aunque me siento algo diferente… desde que por primera vez hable contigo.- dijo sonriendo y mirando al frente.

Ikuto: creo que me sucede lo mismo, somos extraños no?.- dije riendo.

Amu: Si jajaja.- ambos reímos.

Compramos los taiyakis y llame a Kukai para decirle que iria con los chicos junto a Hinamori y luego ella iria con su hermano.

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**SIIORY POV.**

Fui a comprar las bebidas, Amu se quedo comprando los taiyakis, compre las bebidas y me sente en una banca_. Me pregunto si Kukai vino… sería lindo verle durante el verano, aunque está más que claro que somos solo amigos… o eso creo yo… HAAAAAA ya no sé nada.- _pensé cuando de pronto una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

**FIN SIIORY POV  
KUKAI POV:**

Fui corriendo a el puesto de bebidas y vi a una familiar cabellera verde con un hermoso kimono que le hacía juego con su color de pelo y ojos comprando y alejándose a una banca… _creo que estaba pensando… se ve tan linda así…p-pero ella solo me ve como un amigo, es casi obvio_.- pensé.

Me acerque a ella y le hable:

Kukai: Siiory! Hola que haces aquí?-le dije con una sonrisa- _aunque en realidad ya sabía la respuesta.-_ pensé.

Kukai: Siiory? Siiory! Tierra a Siiory! Hola?.- no había caso… estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos… aunque… ya sé cómo sacarla de allí.

Kukai: Siiory tengo chocolate y no te daré!.- le grite en el oído sabiendo que cada vez que yo tenía chocolate y nunca le daba ella me perseguía hasta que le daba.

Siiory: Eh Eh? Chocolate?.- dijo sorprendida

Siiory: Kukai? P-pero que haces aquí?.- dijo sonrojada.

Kukai: Pues te vi allí sentada y decidi acercarme pero estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos.- dije riendo y un tanto sonrojado.

Siiory: Bueno es que estaba pensando en ti y en mi.- dijo sonrojada y rápidamente se tapo la boca.

Kukai: E-e-eh? E-en n-nosotros? P-pero a q-que te refieres?.- dije sonrojado y sorpendido por su comentario.

Siiory: E-he n-nada.- dijo parándose dispuesta a salir corriendo y lo hiso pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho la tome del brazo y ella tropezó y cuando estaba a punto de caer…

Kukai: Cuidado!  
**CONTINUARA! MUAJAJAJJA )? ESTE CAP ME QUEDO MAS LARGO QUE SIEMPRE ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE TOMEN EN CUENTA MIS ESFUERZOS Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS! Hana: Quieren saber porque Siiory-chan no subió el capitulo ayer? Hikari: Es que estaba muy emocionada mirando el capítulo 12 de brothers conflicto!.- dijo volando de un lado a otro. Siiory: Si TwT y dicen que ese es el cap final! No puedo creerlo, me emocione tanto con lo que sucedió que cada 5 minutos paraba el video y me ponía a decir: No puedo verlo! No puedo! Y al rato lo ponía de vuelta xD Hikari y Hana: es encerio…- dijieron con una gotita el la cabeza. Siiory: y cuando termino me puse a golpear todo y me retaron por golpear la pc TwT**

**Hikari y Hana: Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Matane!  
Siiory: Dejen reviews!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Sucesos inesperados part 4

**Pues… aquí Siiory-chan con un nuevo cap luego de mucho tiempo xD si lo se, quieren matarme, pero andaba super ocupada ._." no molesten xD bueno también subi otro fic y bla bla bla! Aquí el cap 8 :3 PD: hasta que el dia del festival no termine el nombre de los capítulos no cambiara xD osea se quedara Sucesos inesperados y la parte que sea aunque yo creo que esta es la ultima parte! No lo se! Que mas da, gracias a todos por su review! Tomo en cuenta sus opiniones y eso, shugo chara no me pertenece ni sus personajes! Solo este fic y algunos personajes me pertenecen c:**

Capitulo 8: Sucesos inesperados part 4.

_En el capitulo anterior… Siiory: E-he n-nada.- dijo parándose dispuesta a salir corriendo y lo hiso pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho la tome del brazo y ella tropezó y cuando estaba a punto de caer…_

_Kukai: Cuidado!_

**AMU POV.**

Estaba caminando junto a Ikuto hablando de cosas triviales.

Me llevo bastante bien con él, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y por lo visto el también.- pensé y solte una risa.

Ikuto: Porque te ries?.- pregunto.

Amu: Es que estaba pensando que nos llevábamos bien y que ambos nos sonrojamos uno al lado del otro.

Ikuto: L-Lo que digas.- el estaba sonrojado

**FIN AMU POV.**

**IKUTO POV:**

_Cada vez que ella habla provoca que me sonroje, no entiendo porque, es la primera vez que hablo asi con una chica y me siento muy nervioso… pero que cursi que soy!-_pense

Ikuto: Oye… tenias pensando encontrarme y provocarme con ese kimono tan sexy? Mi niña hentai.- dije evitando el tema anterior.

Amu: E-Eh? P-pero q-que d-dices? El hentai eres tu! B-baka! A-ademas no sabía que tu estarías aquí.- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.- Y ya te dije que no me digas niña, tenemos la misma edad y sobretodo no soy tuya!

Ikuto: Bueno bueno… no te pongas asi.

Amu: *suspiro* donde están tus amigos?.- dijo resoplando.

Ikuto: Mira *señale* allí están.

Amu: Vamos?.- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Ikuto: Si.- le devolví la sonrisa.

Llegamos junto a los chicos y los tres quedaron con cara de asombro.

B: P-Pero I-Ikuto…-dijo con los ojos como platos.

A: E-Esa n-no e-es…

C: H-Hinamori A-Amu?

Amu: jajaja.- dijo riendo.- si soy yo.- les dio una gran sonrisa.

Ikuto: De que se sorprenden tanto? Les dije que quizás ella estaba aquí.- dije extrañado.

C: Pero Ikuto…

A: *****Susurrando* nunca dijistes que si venia, iba a venir tan linda.

_Ese comentario me molesto… p-pero porque me molesta? Si ella y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia._

B: De cerca es más atractiva, y sí que es amable como todos dicen!

Ikuto: Son idiotas?! Porque no van y le dicen a la cara que es atractiva en vez de andarme susurrando.- dije molesto y gritando.

Amu: E-eh?.- dijo ruborizada.- G-gracias chicos.- dijo otra vez sonriendo.

A,B,C: D-De nada.- los tres sonrojados a más no poder.

Ikuto: Idiotas…

Amu: Vamos vamos, Ikuto no seas rudo con ellos, maldito pervertido.- dijo lanzándome una mirada de odio.

Ikuto: No me mires asi… pareces una pervertida niña.- dije riendo provocándole un sonrojo.

Amu: 3 cosas! 1) te miro como yo quiero. 2) no soy pervertida, lo eres tu. Y 3) QUE TENGO LA MISMA EDAD QUE TU!.- dijo molesta y gritando.

Ella grito… al parecer la hice enfadar, es divertido. Pero al parecer los chicos no se esperaban ese comportamiento de ella, bueno ni yo sabía que tenía ese temperamento, hasta hace poco.

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**NORMAL POV. (Donde Kuukai y Siiory)**

Cuando Siiory estaba a punto de caer, Kuukai la tomo del brazo acercándola a el evitando que cayera al suelo… ambos quedaron con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, Kuukai con una mano sostenía de la muñeca a Siiory y con la otra la tomaba de la cintura acercándola hacia él. Una mano de Siiory estaba posada en el hombro de Kuukai y la otra la tenía en la cadera de Kuukai (**N/A que picarona xD)**

**FIN NORMAL POV.**

**KUUKAI POV.**

Ella estaba a punto de caer cuando la tome y la acerque hacia mi… enserio… sí que estaba cerca.

Kuukai: O-oye estas bien?.- dije ruborizado pero a la vez preocupado.

Siiory: S-Si, G-gracias.- dijo aun mas ruborizada que yo.

En ese momento nos quedamos ambos en silencio…

**FIN KUUKAI POV.**

**AMU POV. (N/A si mátenme… les deje la parte de Kuukai y Siiory en el mejor momento xD bueno sigamos)**

Sin darme cuenta le grite a Ikuto frente a sus amigos… de verdad odio esta personalidad..

Amu: P-Perdon chicos! Es que el pervertido de Ikuto me saca de mis casillas.- dije sonriendo.

B: N-No importa…

A: Yo creo que cualquier persona alguna vez se enoja…

C: S-Si pero al parecer es culpa de Ikuto.- dijo mirando a Ikuto.

Ikuto: A mi que me miran? Yo solo disfruto molestándola.- dijo riendo.

Amu: A eso me refiero…- dije suspirando.

A: Bueno aunque al parecer tu eres la única chica con la que Ikuto puede hablar normalmente.- dijo confuso.

C: Pero también puede hacerlo con Siiory-san, se deberá a que son amigos de la infancia?

B: O quizás… porque Ikuto esta enamor- no pudo terminar la frase, Ikuto le tapo la boca.

Ikuto: Jejeje, Amu, no es tiempo de que vuelvas con tu hermano?.- dijo nervioso.

Amu: Si… tienes razón.- dije sonriendo

B: Uffff, Ikuto dejame respirar…

Ikuto: I-Ibas a decir algo indebido.

A: Entonces es verdad…

C: Si…

B: Que sorpresa *los tres rieron malvadamente*

Ikuto: D-de que se ríen?.- dijo algo nervioso y ruborizado.

A,B,C: Nada… dijeron al unisonó.

Amu: Que extraños.- dijo riendo.

Ikuto: Q-Que tanto miras… pervertida.

Amu: Q-Que? N-no me digas pervertida… baka.- dije ruborizada.

Amu: Bueno me tengo que ir… por allá vi a mi hermano.- dije sonriendo.- nos vemos chicos! Me despedí de todos con la mano y le di un beso a Ikuto en la mejilla para que se sonrojara y le dije al oído: Eso te ganas por andar siempre molestando.

Ikuto: E-Eh?!

En ese momento me marche… los cuatro quedaron sorpendidos… yo solo reia mientras corria a encontrarme con Amoi-niisan.

Amu: Ya vine! Y compre las cosas!.- dije sonriendo.- y Melysel?

Amoi: Fue a buscar a Siiory.- dijo riendo.

Amu: Espero que no interrumpa nada…

Amoi: A que te refieres?

Amu: Bueno es que Kuukai-kun fue a ayudar a Siiory con las bebidas.- dije riendo.

Amoi: Kuukai-kun? Y ese quién es? Más vale que no le haga nada a Siiory o se las verá conmigo!.- dijo molesto mi hermano.

Amu: Jajaja. Que celoso eres Niisan, es solo un amigo de la infancia, el y Siiory han estado enamorados desde primaria pero ninguno dio el primer paso.

Amoi: Ya veo… pero si llega a lastimar a Siiory encerio se las vera conmigo, ella es como mi segunda hermana!

Amu: Jumm… okey… no creo que le haga algo, es un buen chico.- dije sonriendo.

Amoi: Eso espero… y a ti te gusta alguien hermanita?.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Amu: D-De que hablas Amoi-niisan!? A-Ami no me gusta nadie…- dije sonrojada mirando hacia la dirección que se suponía que se encontraban anteriormente Ikuto y sus amigos.

Amoi: Si claro…

**FIN AMU POV.**

**SIIORY POV.**

En verdad… que torpe que soy! Casi caigo… que suerte que Kuukai me atrapo pero… E-Está muy cerca! No puedo evitar ruborizarme.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio observándonos, ambos estábamos sonrojados. Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando peligrosamente, cuando ambos estábamos lo suficientemente cerca y estábamos cerrando nuestros ojos…

**CHANNN CHANNNN CHANNNN! Continuara xD los dejo con la intriga c: **

**No me maten si? Yo que soy tan buena persona… okey no TwT bueno ando super ocupada… además de que ahora tengo un fic nuevo y bueh! Pasense por mi perfil y lean mi otro fic si gustan! Dejen review y nos vemos la próxima! Ya-nee**


	9. AVISO!

**ESTE ES UN AVISOOOO! Por razones personales no podre subir el cap de estos días que tanto les he estado debiendo xD si lo se mátenme.. es todo culpa de Melsel-chan me voy de vacaciones con ella (un findesemana) y no se si donde vamos hay internet! Si es que hay subo un cap nuevo aquí y otro en mi nuevo fic! Los amo y no me maten! Siiory se va! Ya-ne! PD: estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic en conjunto con melsel-chan asi que no se cuando subiremos el cap 1 en su cuenta!**


	10. Capitulo 9: Problemas en el festival?

**Konichiwa! Aquí Siiory-oneechan con un nuevo cap de este lindo fic )? Yo se que me aman y aman mis historias xD okno# bueno no tenía pensado subir este cap ahora pero debido a Meicki y a Zero que me obligaron : también debido a Melsel-chan que no dejaba de atormentarme en el oido (nos conocemos en persona TwT por eso!) Bueno aquí el cap 9! Creo que este es el fin del festival! No lo se xD quizás? Averiguenlo! Por sierto lamento haberme demorado mucho con el cap! Lo lamento encerio TwT se los recompensare )? O quizás no xD**

Capitulo 9: ¿Problemas en el festival?

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Nos quedamos un rato en silencio observándonos, ambos estábamos sonrojados. Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando peligrosamente, cuando ambos estábamos lo suficientemente cerca y estábamos cerrando nuestros ojos…_

**(N/A acuérdense que quedo en Siiory pov)**

Estabamos cerrando nuestros ojos cuando escucho que una voz muy familiar me llama…. Melysel… (**N/A bien melsel-chan que adivino que era lo que sucedia xD)**

Melysel: Siiory! Qué suerte que te encontr- perdón… creo que mejor me voy.- dijo riendo y un poco sonrojada.

Siiory: M-melysel… n-n-no e-e-e-es lo que parece! E-e-el es K-Kuukai, mi amigo de la infancia, va mi mismo instituto y nos hemos encontrado por c-c-c-coincidencia.- dije nerviosa.

Kuukai: S-S-Si Siiory t-tiene ra-razon no ha-ha sucedido nada.- dijo totalmente sonrojado.

Melysel: No parecen ser solo amigos…- *mira el brazo de Kuukai que aun esta alrededor de la cintura de Siiory*

Kuukai: E-e-e-eso s-solo era p-para evitar que e-e-ella cayera.- dijo sonrojado y soltándome de la cintura. Acto seguido yo también lo solte.

Siiory: T-tiene r-razon! V-venga Melysel vallamos con Amu y Amoi-oniisan.-

Melysel: Bueno bueno… _al parecer aquí sucede algo mas pero parece que ustedes dos no lograran nada de esta forma… al parecer fue buena idea venir a pasar el festival aquí._-penso.

Antes de irme me acerque a Kuukai y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Siiory: G-gracias.- le sonreí sonrojada.

Kuukai: N-no es nada, nos vemos en el insti.- dijo intentando disimular su sonrojo.

Melysel: Ya tortolos déjense de charlas.- dijo bromeando.

Siiory y Kuukai: Que no!- dijimos al unisonó gritando.

Melysel: Asi que no quieren dejar de charlar?.- dijo riendo.

Siiory: E-eso no era lo que intentábamos decir!- dije apretando fuertemente los ojos y gritándole a mi prima.

Kuukai: I-intentabamos decir que n-no éramos u-unos to-t-tortolos.- dijo nervioso.

Melysel: *rie* bueno vámonos que estoy hambrienta, Amu ya debe de haber llegado con los taiyakis.

Siiory: Hai.- dijo con una gotita estilo anime mientras se despedía con la mano de Kuukai.

Comenzamos a caminar pero en un momento note que Melysel no se encontraba a mi lado como hace unos minutos. Me dispuse a buscarla asi que camine en la misma dirección por la que vinimos y mirando hacia todos lados… cuando encontré a Melysel no pudo ser más grande la sorpresa y tristeza al ver que ella se estaba besando con alguien… y ese alguien era la persona más especial en mi vida. Sentía como mis lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, no pude reaccionar, mi cuerpo no se movía, tampoco emitía ningún sonido, fue entonces cuando note que ellos se percataron de mi presencia.

?: S-S-Siiory, no es lo que parece!.-dijo esa persona que yo tanto amaba.

Melysel: Prima… encerio no es lo que parece! No nos besamos! Solo lo ayudaba con algo.- dijo mi prima.

?: Siiory, Melysel tiene razón! No nos besamos!.- dijo intentando convencerme.

Siiory: Ya… ya…. Solo callense… te odio Kuukai!- dije mientras salía corriendo y llorando, quería creerles pero no podía, mis ojos vieron todo.

Kuukai: E-Espera! Siiory!.- dijo gritándome.

Melysel: E-esto es malo… malo malo malo! Debemos hacer que nos crea.

Kuukai: Esto es tu culpa, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado practicar mi declaración contigo.

**FLASH BACK**

**MELYSEL POV.**

Estaba caminando junto a Siiory para ir a reunirnos con los demás, cuando se me ocurrió una idea brillante, ayudar a que ellos dos estén juntos. Cuando Siiory se distrajo Salí corriendo a ver si encontraba a el supuesto Kuukai, efectivamente lo encontré. Le conté mi plan y el dijo que estaba bien pero que solo había un problema… no sabía cómo declararse. Era fácil de solucionar, solo practicaba conmigo y eso. Luego de que se declarara intentamos imaginar que iba a suceder luego y yo dije: El beso! En ese momento el dijo que no tenia intención de besarme y yo le dije que yo menos puesto que tengo novio, en fin solo nos acercamos como si fuéramos a besarnos y no lo íbamos a hacer!

**FIN MELYSEL POV**

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

**KUUKAI POV.**

Todo salió mal… no podía ser peor, pero no entiendo porque Siiory se enfado, si yo no le gusto. (**N/A que lento que sos Kuukai -.-") **

Melysel: E-esto es malo… malo malo malo! Debemos hacer que nos crea.

Kuukai: Esto es tu culpa, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado practicar mi declaración contigo.

Melysel: Claro, échame la culpa a mi eh!. Ahora debes disculparte, búscala y aselo, quizás también te puedas declarar.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro algo malvada.

Kuukai: No lo sé, solo la iré a buscar y a aclarar algunas cosas.- dije para luego salir corriendo.

Melysel: Hazlo bien!.- me dijo gritando.

**FIN KUUKAI POV.**

**SIIORY POV.**

Ya lo sabía… el no me quería… pero, me dolió saben? La persona a la que yo mas quería se beso con mi prima, enserio… duele… Corrí, solo corrí, sin rumbo alguno. No quería hablar con nadie, solo estar sola. Mis lágrimas caían sin parar, no iban a detenerse. Mientras seguía corriendo recordaba los momentos que pase con Kuukai, enserio, yo lo amaba. Corría con mis ojos cerrados y no miraba a nada, cuando abrí mis ojos y vi un árbol frene de golpe y me senté en el, solamente para llorar, llorar y nada más, sacar todos estos sentimientos que estaban en mi, desahogarme. No podía parar, sentía como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, esto se siente ser rechazada verdad? Es peor de lo que imagine… Cuando la persona a la que mas amas te rechaza, te sientes lo peor, quieres desaparecer y que nadie te recuerde. Eso es lo que yo siento ahora, quisiera desaparecer y olvidar todo y que todos me olviden, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mis ojos dolían y mi corazón mas, pero no era suficiente, yo quería sacar todo lo que sentía, sin importarme nada.

**BUENO AQUÍ EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO! MATENME SI QUIEREN T-T PERO QUIEN SEGUIRA EL FIC? e_e PIENSENLO! XD BUENO TAMBIEN CREO QUE SUBIRE UN NUEVO CAP DE MI OTRO FIC XP TAMBIEN SUBI OTRO FIC XD ANDO RE LOQUILLA )? OKNO# DEJEN REVIEW n.n ALMENOS 3 PARA SUBIR UN NUEVO CAP!**

**AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW EL CAP ANTERIOR!**

**SIIORY SE VA! YA-NEE**


	11. Capitulo 10: Confesión!

**BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTOY LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO! TENGO LOS EXAMENES FINALES Y COMO ES MI PRIMER AÑO DE SECUNDARIA NO QUIERO ARRUINARLO T-T ASI QUE LAMENTO EL RETRASO! LES DIGO QUE SIEMPRE ENTRO A FF Y ME FIJO LOS REVIEWS Y LEO OTRAS HISTORIAS PERO SE ME DA COMPLICADO ESCRIBIR! xD bueno les responderé a sus reviews:  
Meicki: Emmm holiwis )? Hace mucho que no se de ti e_e y pues lamento la demora en el cap xD**

**Cheryl takaichy****: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap c: y lamento la tardanza! Como ya dije anteriormente… los exámenes vinieron a mi vida para complicarla! Los odios -.-"**

**Alejandra Vargas: yo no escribi el fic Cambio de roles asi que no lo puedo continuar! Aunque si lo he leído y está muy bueno! xD**

**BUENO YA EMPEZEMOS CON EL CAP:**

**Capitulo 10: Confesión!**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

**SIIORY POV.**

_Ya lo sabía… el no me quería… pero, me dolió saben? La persona a la que yo mas quería se beso con mi prima, enserio… duele… Corrí, solo corrí, sin rumbo alguno. No quería hablar con nadie, solo estar sola. Mis lágrimas caían sin parar, no iban a detenerse. Mientras seguía corriendo recordaba los momentos que pase con Kukai, enserio, yo lo amaba. Corría con mis ojos cerrados y no miraba a nada, cuando abrí mis ojos y vi un árbol frene de golpe y me senté en el, solamente para llorar, llorar y nada más, sacar todos estos sentimientos que estaban en mi, desahogarme. No podía parar, sentía como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, esto se siente ser rechazada verdad? Es peor de lo que imagine… Cuando la persona a la que mas amas te rechaza, te sientes lo peor, quieres desaparecer y que nadie te recuerde. Eso es lo que yo siento ahora, quisiera desaparecer y olvidar todo y que todos me olviden, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mis ojos dolían y mi corazón mas, pero no era suficiente, yo quería sacar todo lo que sentía, sin importarme nada._

**(CAMBIAMOS A KUKAI POV)**

Donde estas… donde, donde, donde! Maldición! Como siempre ella se sabe esconder muy bien! Es como un gato -.-"

Corrí hasta un pequeño bosque y allí vi a una similar cabellera verde, estaba recostada contra un árbol hecha bolita, que raro! Me recordó a Rima n.n bueno este no es momento para recordar a Rima -.- me acerque a ella y note que estaba llorando, me dispuse a hablarle pero ella hablo primero, al parecer estaba hablando con ella misma.  
Siiory: Porque lloro? No lo entiendo! Me duelen los ojos y los pies por correr tanto, no quiero volver a verlos nunca más, quisiera que me olvidaran, al fin y al cabo no le importo a nadie.- dijo sollozando.

Kukai: Oye! No digas eso! Tu si me importas y mucho! Eres la persona que mas me importa.- dije sin pensarlo.

Siiory: Q-Que?

Kukai: E-Eh? N-nada olvidalo!.- me puse rojo-. Oye sobre lo que vistes no es lo qu- fui interrumpido.

Siiory: No importa que es lo que vi, solo vete Kukai quiero estar sola.- dijo bajando la mirada y su flequillo escondió sus ojos.

Kukai: No! No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir!.- ya me había enfadado.

Siiory: No! Kukai vete! Te odio! Solo me haces sufrir!.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kukai: No me importa si me odias! Porque yo… yo…- este era el momento de decirlo-. Yo… yo… yo te considero la persona más importante para mí! Incluso más que el futbol!- dije muy sonrojado

Siiory: E-Eh? E-Eso no es cierto! No me mientas Kukai.-dijo llorando mientras se levantaba, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y apretaba sus puños.- Con eso no me gusta que me mientan!

Kukai: Que no es mentira!

Siiory: Yo te vi besando a Melysel! No me jodas!

Kukai: Que lo malentendiste te dije! Acaso no piensas escucharme!?

Siiory: Deja de mentir! Vete! Te odio!.- dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta a correr.

Kukai: No!.- dije tomando su brazo para atraerla junto a mi y abrazarla con fuerza, con miedo de perderla.

Siiory: K-Kukai! S-Sueltame!.- dijo forcejeando.

Kukai: No… no hasta que me escuches…

Siiory: No quiero escucharte! Al parecer te gusta mi prima, lo entiendo y apoyare su rela-. No la deje continuar, la tome por los hombros y la bese, la bese como siempre quise, sentir esos labios sobre los mios. Ella al principio intento alejarse pero poco a poco me correspondió, me alegre por eso.

**FIN KUKAI POV.**

**SIIORY POV.**

No podía ver a Kukai a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia me pondría a llorar al instante, no quería seguir con esta conversación y me dispuse a irme pero Kukai me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo, un abrazo tan calido, me hacia sentir protegida. En un momento mientras conversábamos y el seguía sosteniéndome en sus brazos el me beso, había esperado tanto por eso. Al principio intente alejarme pero luego le fui correspondiendo lenta y torpemente, este era mi primer beso puesto que toda mi vida ame a Kukai, solo lo observaba a el.

Kukai: Ahora… me dejaras explicarte todo? Y mas vale que con esto entiendas que no me gusta tu prima e_e

Siiory: S-S-Si… *sonrojada*

Kukai me conto todo lo sucedido, hasta que solo era una práctica para poder declarase a mi, nunca se habían besado.

Kukai: Ahora entiendes que tu eres la que me gusta? Estoy enamorado de ti desde primaria _ *sonrojado*

Siiory: E-Eh? E-Entonces… era amor correspondido?- comencé a llorar de la alegría, tapando mi rostro con mis manos.

Kukai: Espera que? Amor correspondido? Entonces… YO TAMBIEN TE GUSTABA!? (**N/A te corresponde el beso y vos recién te das cuenta -.- idiota! xD bueno sigamos c: nada como una buena nota de autor para arruinar el momento xD) **

Siiory: S-Si… etto, desde primaria _ *sonrojada*

Kukai: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II!? *sonrojadisisisisissiisisimo*

Siiory: Shhhhhh! *puso su mano en la boca de Kukai* Callate que nos pueden encontrar y aquí no podemos venir.

Kukai: Pero… NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?

Siiory: Que te calles! *lo bese*

Kukai: *la corresponde*

Se besaron como nunca, bajo las luces de las estrellas y la luna, descubriendo que su amor era mutuo.

Kukai: Entonces… *sonrojado* ahora eres mi novia eh?

Siiory: Yo nunca escuche que me hayas preguntado algo e_e *sonriendo*

Kukai: Entonces quieres ser mi novia Siiory Asahina? *sonrojado y sonriendo*

Siiory: S-S-Si… si quiero Kukai!.- dije para luego abalanzarme para abrazarlo.

**BUENO LO SE, ES CORTO! PERO MEJOR QUE NADA ES VERDAD? BUENO HACE MUCHO CALOR Y NO TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR HOY! ASI QUE… MAÑANA PROMETO SUBIR NUEVOS CAPS DE MIS OTROS FICS! Y QUIZAS Y SUBO UN NUEVO FIC EN CONJUNTO CON MELSEL-CHAN. DEJEN REVIEW Y LAMENTO ENCERIO EL ATRASO!**

**Nota para Meicki: OYE! CUANDO PIENSAS DAR SEÑALES DE VIDA!? TE NECESITO LINDA MEICKI-CHAN TwT**

**OKEY YA! DEJEN REVIEW! SIIORY SE VA! Ya-nee**


End file.
